After the operation
by rahdron
Summary: This is a fanfic of the fangame Corpse Party D2: Fatal Operation, after the true end. Spoilers follow, along with NaomixSeiko.
1. Capítulo 1

That day the afternoon was cloudy and rainy, small drops of water fell like a weak shower on the streets. There were no cars nearby their sight, so passing the crosswalks was easy peasy.

"Naomi, are you telling me now where are we going? Why can't you tell me now?" Seiko said, playfully with her natural cat smile.

"Ugh, ok " Naomi groaned. "Remember that bar called |SATAN SAVED CHRISTMAS|? " "That's where we are going, so are you happy now?" Naomi said nonchalantly while they were walking, unaware that…

A few seconds later, the bar was on sight. Unfortunately (Or fortunately for Seiko) for Naomi she let her guard down, giving Seiko the perfect opportunity to glomp her from behind, and groping her rack also .

"Ouch! Seiko, are you seriously doing it again?" Naomi complained. "You've already done it 9 times already on the way to the bar!" She added somewhat flushed.

"Come on, you know you like it, don't deny it" Seiko added with a mischievous grin. " Your face says otherwise, or am I lying? ¬ Hehehehee You should see your fac-owie!" Seiko begun saying, until a pow in the head from Naomi stopped her that is.

"Either way we're arriving in a few seconds, keep quiet."

They were really close to the entrance of the bar. The bar was known for its excellent service… And also because it was really close to the conspiracy theorists' pub |YHVH wants to nuke Japan and then flood it|(or for short "God Is Evil"). Near the bar a bunch of masked people were talking about how the number zero was an invention by the NASA with the intention with driving people crazy and destroying the world in case Bush wasn't reelected president. EITHER WAY…

They entered in the war and ordered their beverages.

After ending hers, Naomi went to the toilet, unaware that Seiko was following her suit.

When she was closing the door, she didn't notice that Seiko had managed to snuck in just behind her until she hugged her from behind and groped her breasts firmly

"Seiko!" She almost whispered, trying not to alarm anybody inside the bar

 **OK, now spoilers for fatal operation are about to appear from now on, so if you haven't played it (and maybe you were disappointed with blood drive) play it and then come back here.**

 **IT IS WORTH IT.**

"Why?" Seiko snickered and gave her a malicious smile.

"Because-" Naomi began saying quietly, before giving Seiko a light slap in the face "we're in public, so behave properly".

"Awwww…" Seiko said saddened. "I just wanted to remember the old times, you know, when we had sleepovers and I would tease about all kind of things.

Naomi sadly remembered how she loved teasing him about Satoshi. How cruel can life be sometimes.

Then that night you five stayed after school for the last preparations of the festival and…" She paused to take a breath and sighed deeply before continuing "… nothing was exactly the same after that day. You clearly suffered all those years, and I had the feeling that something horrible had happened, but I didn't want to press you into talking about it, but at the same time I wanted to try to help you…" She was almost on the verge on breaking into sobs. Naomi quickly reacted and hugged her tightly as she slowly began to cry into her chest. They stayed this way until Naomi felt that Seiko didn't have any more whimpers left to release.

"Sh, sh It's over, don't blame yourself more, honestly I should be apologizing for telling you that your mother left you for being stupid…" Naomi began saying, with a regretful tone.

"It's okay Naomi, when people are scared they say stupid things." She assured her kindly. "Now that I think about it, we should pay the bill and leave, before people get the wrong idea" Seiko said, with her eyes wide open at the realization.

"Dang it, you're right!" Naomi exclaimed, and followed suit by peeing and after cleaning up, they unlocked the door and they left the bathroom. They paid the bill and left the bar in a hurry. By the time they left, the night had fully made its appearance.

The sky was pitch black, with only a few stars shining in the middle of the vault of the sky. Raining had stopped, and the clouds had dissipated, like if the sky had removed its curtains that covered the windows for the stars to see the surface of Earth.

"Beautiful" Seiko whispered at the beauty of the jet ceiling." Wanna accompany me home, beau-ty~ ?"

Hearing this words, Naomi's face flushed deep red. She thought about what Seiko had proposed about their "date"; she had said: "Why don't you go with me on a date and we see how it feels?".

"Okay, my green spirals, I'm fine with it." She answered somewhat sarcastically, turning her gaze away from Seiko and showing even more red in her face, and after thinking a little bit more she added : "And I also don't mind in having more dates like this one". Having said this she began to walk, very slowly, towards Seiko's house .

"Oww Naomi, is that your dere-dere side? Because it's adowable~!" She finished her statement with a cat smile while blushing.

"That's a low hit" Naomi responded even more flustered.

"No that's not a dirty tactic~, this is!" Seiko said before adding to her cat smile puppy eyes with crocodile tears. The distraction worked and when Naomi wasn't looking, she got Seiko motorboating her boobs.

"How can you be so shameless about this?"

"I missed this babies. It's been so long since I last touched them" Seiko said rising her head and smiling maliciously.

"But the last time you touched them was ten minutes ago! Jeez…" Naomi sighed, trying to get her attention off her breasts.

But then…

Seiko surprised Naomi again by standing up and kissing her forehead. Along with an honest smile and tilting her head slightly to the right.

"Eeehhh? Bu-bububuut… I feel-" Naomi tried to say, dumbfounded, but Seiko interrupted her.

"Sorry, you are just sooooo cute when you're embarrassed, it's too tempting" She explained, while bowing her head down in apology. "Excuse me, beautiful maiden, for almost ruining your holy temple, if you get what I mean." She said joking and giggling.

"Maybe this can work between us after all" Naomi murmured to herself.

"Two things cutie; 1:I heard you and 2: we really gotta go to my house. I REALLY NEED to check up in my siblings. Let's go, shall we? " Seiko said somewhat hurried.

"Okay" Naomi simply answered.

They began to walk in a calm silence through the well-lit streets on the path to Seiko's house.


	2. Chapter 2

After some minutes, they reached Seiko's house. By the time they were at the front door, it was already 21:00 o'clock. "By the way Seiko…" Naomi began saying.

"Hmmm? Yes?" Seiko asked, somewhat eagerly.

"Have y-you thought, you know, how to tell your family what happened to your mom? I-I mean, I know it's hard to explain but after all of this years blaming yourself for her leaving…" Naomi gulped for a few seconds, finding trouble in getting the words out of her throat. "S-ssorry if -"

Seiko had pulled out the index finger of her right hand and placed it over Naomi's lips, while shaking lightly her head from left to right while smiling lightly. Naomi's reaction was to open her eyes like plates in surprise, along with her mouth left slightly open. "Naomi, thanks for worrying for me. Seriously, I'm really grateful. Don't need to worry anymore, thanks to your support I know I can do this. " Seiko said, smiling and closing her eyes, while making a victory sign with her left hand.

"Ah, I'm glad" Naomi said, still somewhat dumbfounded.

"Well, let's go. Gotta tuck the kids in bed, anddd maaybe strip them down and bath them." She announced. "Also, Naomi?"

"Yes?"

"You have free time tomorrow at your job, no? " Seiko asked. "Yes, why?" Naomi responded.

"I was thinking… Could you stay at my house to sleep? And maybe, you know, bath together, sleep in the same bed and all that comes afterwards..." She said in a mischievous tone.

"Yes, why no- WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Naomi said while blushing like a traffic light, yelling in embarrassment.

Sometime later, Seiko was busy trying to bath her siblings- Yuu, Kei and Aya -…

Well, she was mostly trying to bath Aya, as Kei and Yuu were already bath as they hadn't opposed any resistance…

"Waaahh! Stop undressing me sis, I can do it myself!" Aya begged.

"Calm down, it's not the end of the world." Yuu and Kei said at the same time, while looking to the other side while Aya was being undressed against her will.

"Tehehehe! You're not escaping!" Seiko said as she was undressing Aya at the speed of light and pushing her in the shower, while closing the door behind her.

Naomi, who had been hearing the entire exchange while sitting in silence, looked back at the pyjamas that Seiko had lent her for sleeping at her house. She let out a sarcastic remark "Seiko, you keep giving me clothes that doesn't leave my breasts perfectly outlined." She added a sigh after confirming another time that, yes, with this pajamas, Seiko was gonna have a great time teasing her about her breast size. Still hearing the noises made by Aya in response to being forcefully bathed by Seiko, Naomi began to doze off, so she laid down, resting on her back and closed her eyes, holding the pajamas in a tight hug without realising it while checking that she hadn't forgotten anything: she had warned her mother that she was staying at a friend's home to sleep, she had her toilet bag to brush her teeth and other hygiene related necessities, she had removed her jacket… Yes, she had confirmed she wasn't missing anything. Suddenly, she felt a hand gripping her left shoulder. She opened her eyes, only to see Seiko's face right in front of her with a malicious grin standing over her, having lowered her torso to lower her head towards Naomi's. When Naomi had opened her eyes, Seiko was still gripping Naomi's left shoulder with her left hand, but at the same time she began to move her right hand to cup Naomi's chin. Naomi was so sleepy that she didn't notice it until Seiko said: "Naomiiii ~ Aya has bathed, and you know what that means? You don't smell it? Okay, I'll tell you whose turn is now. " Seiko closed her eyes for a second before reopening them half-lidded and saying in a devilish tone: "OURS ~!". Before Naomi could even digest the statement, Seiko had already pulled her up, dragged her to the bathroom, taken the pajamas out of her hands to rest them on the cover of the toilet (along with Seiko's pajamas) and closed the door behind them.

"You sure are fast Seiko. Well time to take off my clothe-" Before she could finish her statement, Seiko had already begun to undress her at the speed of light. "He-ey! I can do it myself, Seiko!" Naomi tried to free herself from Seiko's grasp, to no avail.

"Sowy ~ my Naomi, but we have to _**deepen**_ our relationship-Tehehehe!" Seiko said in a perverted tone after having just finished undressing Naomi and beginning to undress herself. After having finished, she moved forward and hugged Naomi from behind .

"Seiko!"

"Okay, okay, I'll fulfill your wishes". Seiko responded. And just after saying this, she removed her hands from Naomi… to grab her butt.

"SEEEEIIIIIIIKOOOO!" Naomi said angrily before slapping her Seiko in the face.

"Aw! My act of love has been rejected, I am at the brink of despair! I hope not to die from this. But who knows what the cruel strings of fate reserve for me?- Wait, I cannot give up on this. I MUST reach the fourth base while only passing by the first base! AND skipping the second and third base, obviously!" She said theatrically while smirking deviously. She then began to advance with her arms stretched out towards Naomi while saying: "Time to bath you~"

Naomi, prepared herself, as she knew the suffering was going to last for a long time…

So Naomi turned her back to Seiko and curled up while hugging her knees like her live depended on it.

Suddenly, Naomi heard something she DEFINITELY didn't expect. At all.

"Are you OK, Naomi?" Seiko asked in a worried tone, with the tone of her voice devoid of any apparent sign of malice or mischief.

Naomi turned her head carefully towards Seiko very slowly, almost fearing that at any moment Seiko would jump over her in order to fondle her breasts (and/or her butt).

"E-ehhhhh?" Naomi stuttered, trying to form a question with her voice, but neither her mind or her mouth seemed to have an idea of what to say.

"Naomi? You okay?" Seiko said. Naomi had finally managed to turn her face towards Seiko, and in doing so, she took notice of how Seiko was positioned now, and also that Seiko was just behind her. Seiko had crossed her arms above her chest, while her head was crestfallen, with saddened eyes. While she was still standing up when Naomi turned her head to face Seiko, as soon as Naomi made eye contact with her, she ducked to Naomi's height, followed by extending her left arm and patting softly Naomi's left shoulder.

"Huh?" Naomi gave as a response, while turning her head back to facing the same direction than the rest of her body, in order to hide her sudden embarrassment.

"Naomi, you're red now." Seiko noted.

"Again?!" Naomi exclaimed in frustration, while covering almost instantaneously her face with her palms, trying to dissuade Seiko from teasing her more, but all was in vain. Naomi felt a soft and weak breathing on her neck followed by Seiko's hand leaving her shoulder… so in response she removed her hands from her face and planted each hand firmly to the floor, so that she could turn her body fully, which led to Naomi being face to face with Seiko. Seiko was in the same posture than Naomi, almost like a reflection. Naomi couldn't avoid to stare at Seiko's hair, as she just had noticed of how beautiful Seiko's hair was at that moment.

Seiko's curls had been undone, which left her long hair free to fall on her chest and back. Two symmetrical long locks of hair, that hung from the hair closer to the ears covered her breasts, while the rest of her hair fell on her back as a shower of green hair.

"Hey Naomi~ ." Seiko said in a cheerful tone. But Naomi didn't respond anything, so, after some more uncomfortable silence she added: " If you're wondering why I stopped the teasing, it was becauseeee…" She teasingly extended the e to try to get an answer from Naomi, which worked, as Naomi soon answered "Ughhh… okay. Why? Tell me, please."

Before answering, Seiko blinked her right eye, made the victory symbol with her left hand and placed it in front of her own breasts and smiled widely. "Oh, my love, I was just trying to cheer you up, not to cause you despair, you know?" As Seiko said this, her smile grew even wider. As Naomi's face became even redder, she let out a small chuckle, reinforced by rising her right hand and beginning to open and closing it, emulating the gesture of groping.

"You won, congratulations. Are you happy now?" Naomi said plainly.

"For the most part, yes, my beauty." Seiko answered. Such comment caused Naomi to get even shier than before. Seiko then continued: "BUT… we have something left before bathing. " Seiko added, trying to sound mysterious.

"What else?" Naomi said.

Seiko in response simply lowered her head, only to suddenly rise it up again and jump onto Naomi while saying: "TIME FOR TICKLING!".

"Augh!" Was all Naomi could say before the impact. The push was strong enough to make Naomi fall backwards, laying on her back. Fortunately, she hadn't suffered any kind of physical damage…

For the moment, at least. As Seiko was on top of her – and had begun to fondle her breasts with both hands non-stop, and smiling at Naomi being flustered at the unfolding situation.

That is, until Naomi shook free by giving Seiko a light pow on the head, followed by Naomi squeezing Seiko's cheeks with both of her palms and pushing her upwards, ending Seiko's actions instantaneously.

"You win Naomi, I surrender." Seiko said showing her palms to Naomi while bowing down, finally accepting defeat.

"Shall we begin with the bath then? Once and for all?" Naomi asked, while pouting like if there was no tomorrow.

Seiko responded by pulling out a sponge on which she had already poured liquid gel while Naomi was pouting passionately and brandishing it in front of Naomi, while saying: "Yes, but I wash you first." Naomi let out a deep sigh and turned her back to let Seiko wash her.

Surprisingly, Seiko did what Naomi hoped (somewhat desperately) that she did: to wash her quickly (and not groping her more). She felt at peace for some time. Until…

-"Naomi. You're done… but… it's my turn, so… " Seiko began saying.

-"You want me to… wash you… ?" Naomi asked Seiko, with doubter.

"Naomiiiii~ " Seiko said cheerfully. "OF COURSE~!" She added exclaiming happily while clapping her hands together and closing her eyes . Her smile was like if heaven itself had descended to Earth to bless Naomi. "I'm trusting in you~ " Seiko said to complete her statement and then turned her back to Naomi, so that she could be washed without problems.

Naomi simply made the face of WTF personified: (_)

She picked up the sponge and began washing her best friend/lover/maybe possible girlfriend's back restlessly with the sponge, with the help of her own hands, caressing Seiko's back-while marveling at her soft skin- " _Your skin is so soft._ " She whispered to herself, secretly relishing in the moment, much to her inner shame: "DANG IT! She was right!" She thought to herself.

"Hmmhhhhhhh~" Seiko said in response to Naomi rubbing her back up and down non-stop.

Naomi let out a gasp of surprise in response to Seiko releasing a hum of… happiness?-maybe?

"Oh, I love when you do this Naomi… I'm so happy that I almost can't believe it. Have I died and gone to heaven without realizing it?" Seiko spoke out loud dreamily.

"Well Seiko, you're done. Can we get out now, pleaaaseee?" Naomi announced, dragging Seiko back to reality with the subtlety of a huge boulder falling on an empty fish bowl.

"AWWW…" Seiko whined while making quivering eyes, begging Naomi to delay the inevitable: leaving the shower and dressing up.

"We have to go out of here…" Naomi stopped to take a breath. "My green spirals…" Naomi said in an almost seductive tone while turning around Seiko so that she could cup her chin tenderly.

"Ah, I see…" Seiko said while bowing her head, having apparently understood the message.

"So you want to play this way Naomi…?" Seiko said in a hushed voice.

"Huh?" Naomi said as an answer, dumbfounded.

"Hmmmmm…" Seiko said thoughtfully, seemingly thinking her next words carefully, until...

"Oh wait!" Naomi suddenly said, interrupting Seiko's profound thoughts. "We still need to do THIS!" She added before surprising Seiko by grabbing the shower head and directing the water flow to Seiko's head. Specifically, the stream hit her in the mouth at full force.

"Blu-blu-blurgh-Na-o-mi!" Seiko said falteringly while trying to divert the squirt of water all while keeping her eyes closed to avoid receiving the water burst at full force in her eyes. Until she realized she wasn't feeling anymore any kind of pressure in her face- she was instead feeling the stream of water run across all her body at an astounding speed. She opened her eyes immediately, to see that Naomi had just finished cleaning herself.

"Seiko, I forgot about this, sorry!" Naomi said while tilting her head to the left and smiling and closing her eyes.

"YOU! Naomi dares to say that it's time to get going- Yet you forget that we need to clean up the soap?" Seiko exclaimed nervously while pointing her right finger at Naomi.

"Ups… I'm really sorry Seiko." Naomi said in a hushed voice, with her face showing signs of exhaustion.

"Hmmmmm…" Seiko said pensively, while taking her hand to cover her mouth. "You know my lovely maiden…" She said in a mysterious tone.

"Wh-what?" Naomi said with her face flushing like a firefly.

"It's simple how to amend this." She said in an arrogant tone, before shouting :"GOTTA GRAB DAT ASS!" and brutally slapping Naomi's butt , leaving a faint reddish hand shaped mark on Naomi's left butt cheek, which was soon followed by Seiko "trying" to grope her butt, but…

*SLAP* "SEEEEEEIIIKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A strong slap grazed Seiko's right cheek- followed by a soft karate strike on her head*POW*.

"Auch, auchie! Owwww!-owie-owieeee… Uffff… That hurted a lot... Naomi is a meanie. You're being too sensitive, my honey." Seiko whined in pain, clutching her head with her left hand while massaging the hurt cheek with her right hand. Her mouth's expression changed immediately from a saddened look to a cat smile in seconds.

"Seiko, it won't work this time, so get up." Naomi said smirking while getting up and offering her a hand to help her stand up.

"Naomi, I'm just smiling because it… WAS WORTH IT!... for dat ass." She let out a snicker.

"WHATEVER! Up you go!" Naomi said before forcefully forcing Seiko to stand up with a rough pull.

Due to the shock, Seiko was unable to say anything to counterattack Naomi's actions, which allowed Naomi to dress up without any more interruptions, while Seiko stood for a moment totally confused- until she realized that Naomi was half dressed.

"DON'T EVEN DREAM OF IT! WE ARE LEAVING TOGETHER! " Seiko suddenly shouted before standing up at the speed of light and dressing up at a speed that the human eye couldn't registrate. Afterwards she dressed up even faster than Naomi, which led to the conclusion that Seiko had ended dressing up 2 seconds before Naomi finished putting her top on. She then added whispering : "This bathroom I mean"

"Wow, you sure are fast when you're determined, Seiko." Naomi said, genuinely surprised at Seiko's haste. She then felt Seiko pulling her right arm with both of her arms with an astounding strength.

"Ho-ho-ho! You're not escaping of us sleeping together." Seiko said before pulling her out of the bathroom with a last yank.

If Naomi was asked what happened next, she would answer that she couldn't registrate anything until she was thrown on Seiko's bed abruptly. Meanwhile, if Seiko had been asked what REALLY happened, she would have said without any ounce of shame, that she had dragged Naomi to the bed with one hand-while her other hand made contact with Naomi's butt- Which was totally true.

"Wait for me there, gotta tuck all my siblings in bed before that." She then let out a snicker. "THEN… We will talk about the goods."

"You're talking about my breasts, aren't you Seiko?"

"Can't hear you!" Seiko said while covering her ears with both hands and feinting that she was leaving out of the room running only to then jump on top of Naomi, with her hands on her favourite pillow-Naomi's bosom- when she least expected it.

"Now I CAN hear you, so feel free to tell me whatever you need to tell me in 5 minutes, because I still gotta tuck Yuu, Kei and Aya in bed, so let's be fast." Seiko said smirking.

"Okay." Naomi said before kissing Seiko's cheek, which caused the green-haired girl to blush madly. "But shouldn't you first check that **_your victims_** are sleeping before doing this."

"Touché, Naomi." Seiko said. "But what about… THIS" She said before groping Naomi's left breast.

"S-s-seiko! Wait! First finish your remaining business!" Naomi said, trying not to sound like she enjoyed the situation at all, but she wasn't doing a very convincing act.

"Okay, okay, I will do my duties first, my lovely maiden. I shall come back soon." Seiko said stroking her beloved's cheek before lifting her body and releasing Naomi from her grasp, and rushing out to tie up the loose ends (and also to hide the fact that she was blushing madly ).

She reached the bedroom of her siblings in no time. Each of them was already sitting in their respective beds, trying to muster the willpower to finally get into bed, but most of them were failing to do any significant advances. Yuu was the only one that was even close to this goal. Meanwhile Aya was playing in her 3DS a game which she herself described : "It's about Satan becoming strong enough to save Christmas, along with an AI named Arthur."

"Aya, time to save your game anddddd… go to sleep." Seiko announced bluntly.

"In a sec, I'm against what I think the final boss… Then the game said:|-The enemy casted MA-| *PAUW*Wait, what? She killed the player character, and I'm dead? The heck? Well, sis you win." Aya said, while turning off the console and then rising her hands, signaling her accepting defeat.

Seiko smirked and took the console, pleased with the result and added "The game read my mind, so I guess I should be grateful. Tehehehe!" Seiko said while grabbing Aya and shoving her in bed and tying her up with sheets. She then placed the 3DS in a plastic bag that was nearby.

"Sleep well, princess…" Seiko said.

"I can't breathe, help!" Aya said jokingly.

"You'll survive, don't worry." Seiko replied in turn. She walked towards Kei, who was trying to beat another level in Fire Emblem Warriors. "I'm finishing the level- I think." He felt a pair of arms hug him from behind and grip him tightly. "Time to sleeeep…"

"WAAAHHH! Sis, don't do this while I'm playing a game, it can cause me to lose. Only a sec more… Phew, that was close, but I won. Have the corpus delicti, sis." He said while handing over the console.

"Well done, little boy. You shall not suffer due to having obeyed fast. FOR TODAY!" Seiko said in a menacing tone while introducing the machine in the bag. Her brother swiftly obeyed and introduced himself in bed. She then patted her brother's head tenderly before hugging him. "Well done, little boy."

She then approached Yuu- who, as she expected from the oldest of her siblings, was already inside his bed, ready to go to sleep. He looked up to her, expectantly.

"Hug time, little boy." She said before lunging forward and pulling her brother close for a long and tight hug. After some confortable silence, Yuu spoke the words Seiko was secretly hoping he would bring up.

"Sis, I've said this a lot, but you do really feel like a mom." He said, without any hint of doubt in the tone of his voice.

Seiko carefully thought how to answer his statement "What do you think that happened with mom?"

"I think that she left us… Wait, you discovered something? " Yuu said, with pleading eyes.

"Yes…" Seiko said in a saddened tone. "Wanna know? It can be tough to learn." She stated. Her brother nodded in answer.

She approached her brother's ear and whispered: "She didn't leave us… She had an incident and passed away... That's why she didn't come back."

Yuu was at first completely dumbfounded by Seiko's explanation, but it soon translated to his face having a saddened look. "I want to believe you sis, but are you hiding something? Please tell me, I won't laugh." He begged.

After a long sigh, Seiko answered her brother as best as she could, all while whispering " Okay… here it goes… It's because… I saw it… With my own eyes…"


End file.
